24 August 1982
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1982-08-24 ; Comments *Show now almost complete, apart from the very start and very end of the show and the odd tape flip *David Jensen comes into the studio and apparently claims Peel has a habit of sticking his thumb up his nose. Says he will discuss it with Green (of Scritti Politti) on his show the following night (JP: "I'm sure that'll be interesting - whoever he is!"). *Peel later wonders if Green has been misquoted in a recent interview disowning the band’s previous Peel session, released officially as the Work In Progress EP, among other things. *JP is namechecked in "Splash Of Red" by Trixie's Big Red Motorcycle, but he concludes that a cross between him and Barry Manilow would not live. *He claims he's developed a toothache during the course of the Aaah! track. Sessions *Trixie's Big Red Motorbike #1 First broadcast, recorded 1982-07-28. *March Violets #1 Repeat of session first broadcast 02 August 1982, recorded 1982-07-10. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File 2' cuts in a couple of minutes into show *!Action Pact!: Stanwell (7" - Suicide Bag EP) Fallout FALL 003 *'File 1' begins *Sadista Sisters: Rag Doll Duchess (7") Sadista Sisters Rhombus Productions Ltd. KD 001 *Jim Brown: Clippin (7") Studio One *Trixie's Big Red Motorbike: Splash Of Red (session) *Danny White: Kiss Tomorrow Goodbye (7") Frisco 104 * 19.5 minutes into show *Aaah...!: Duty Calls (7" - Aaah...!) Flesh Logic EJSP 9863 *March Violets: 1-2-I Love You (session) *Farmer's Boys: Muck It Out (7" flexi) Masterbag BAG 006 *'File 2' ends and File 3 begins *Dave Phillips And Hot Rod Gang: 56 Boys (album - Wild Youth) Rockhouse 7736 *Lijadu Sisters: Gbalo-Alogbalo (album - Horizon Unlimited) Afrodisia DWAPS 2089 *Trixie's Big Red Motorbike: You Took Him Away From Me (session) *Wah! Heat: Hey Disco Joe (v/a album - Hicks From The Sticks) Rockburgh ROC 111 *Yellowman: Shorties (album - Operation Radication) Pama PMLP 3215 *March Violets: Grooving In Green (session) *Scritti Politti: Lions After Slumber (album - Songs To Remember) Rough Trade ROUGH 20 *'File 3 '''cuts out and '''File 4' cuts in *Ovations: It’s Wonderful To Be In Love (single) Goldwax *Trixie's Big Red Motorbike: Invisible Boyfriend (session) *Carte de Séjour: Halouf Nar (12” EP) Mosquito *Fabions: V. Rocket (single) Bullet *'File 1' ends *Cocteau Twins: Shallow Then Halo (album - Garlands) 4AD CAD 211 *49 Americans: Do (album - We Know Nonsense) Choo Choo Train CHUG 4 *March Violets: Steam (session) *Trixie's Big Red Motorbike: Whatever Happened To The Treetops (session) *Section 25: Sakura (Matrixmax) (12" - The Beast) Factory FAC 66 *'File 4' ends and File 5 begins during above track *Musical Youth: Pass The Dutchie (12") MCA YOUT 1 *Group Therapy: Drug Chic (7" - Arty Fact) Kamera ERA 011 *March Violets: Radiant Boys (session) *Only Ones: You've Got To Pay (7") CBS 7086 *Infra-Riot: Catch 22 (Album - Still Out Of Order) Secret SEC 7 *''File continues with unidentified show'' *Big John Hamilton: How Much Can A Man Take (v/a album - S.S.S. Soul Survey) Charly R&B CRB 1034 *Suruki: Such A Liar (12") Money MR 997 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1982-08-24 (incomplete) *2) John Peel Show - 24_08_1982 1 of 2 *3) John Peel Show - 24_08_1982 2 of 2 *4) John Peel Show - 24_08_1982 3 of 4 *5) John Peel Show - 24_08_1982 4 of 4 ;Length *1) 01:11:47 *2) 30:13 *3) 30:08 *4) 30:08 *5) 29:56 (to 22:38) ;Other *1) Created from T295 and T296 of 400 Box Re-up by SIG: amplified, speed-corrected and edited into one file. ;Available *1) Mooo Server *2) 3) Mixcloud Category:1982 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete)